Overdose
by jetepromets
Summary: Dans un élan de gentillesse, Tony Stark héberge Wanda Maximoff à la Tour. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir et pourtant; chacun a besoin de l'autre. La haine, ça maintient en vie, parait-il.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, quoi de neuf?**

 **En parlant avec wawakoala, elle m'a parlé de "mille raisons" et de "suite". Alors là voilà! Si je continues l'histoire (c'est à dire si elle vous plait) je mettrais peut-être un lemon. Un mini, ok? A voir.**

 **J'ai vraiment un esprit foireux, parfois, non?**

 _ **NOTE:**_ il est préférable d'avoir lu "Milles Raisons", c'est un petit OS que vous pouvez trouver dans mes fictions, sur mon profile, bref et ça, c'est la suite!

 ** _NOTE II:_** je sais que Jarvis est dans Vision pendant l'Ere d'Ultron et tout ça, mais on va faire genre que non dans cette fiction, d'accord x)

 _ **NOTE III;**_ cette fiction a peu de sens, je vous l'accorde. Bref.

 **Gros bisous mes petits loups.**

 **jetepromets (vous avez vu j'ai changé de pseudo?)**

* * *

Wanda n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon. Elle s'était imaginée la scène mille fois, avec le garçon de ses rêves, qui l'aimait, prenait soin d'elle… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce garçon – non, l'homme – serait Tony Stark.

Ça avait été complètement maladroit, hésitant, dur; presque désagréable avec l'odeur d'alcool qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Puis Stark n'avait pas donné de sa personne non plus et même, au fond, elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour ; c'était un pacte. _T'as besoin de moi, et moi aussi, alors jouons le jeu, pour s'en sortir vivant._

Elle savait que Stark la détestait et tant mieux, elle aussi ; mais la haine nourrit l'âme, et c'est peut-être ça, le pire. Ils se détestaient et ils étaient foutus ; ils avaient peur de mourir, peur de vivre, pas de sentiment; juste de la haine. La haine maintient en vie, et Maximoff et Stark n'avaient pas envie de crever. Alors on fait avec.

Ils étaient restés silencieux, sur ce banc sale, à une distance raisonnable. Maximoff regardait le ciel, et la faible lumière que faisait la lune, frissonnant face aux brises de vent froides. L'hiver arrivait.

Stark avait sa tête penché en arrière, les yeux fermés, la respiration lente et calme. Elle pensait qu'il dormait et puis même, Wanda n'essayait de ne pas poser les yeux sur lui.

Tony lui avait brusquement proposé de rentrer à la tour. Wanda avait sursauté. Elle le regardait avec méfiance, mais ses yeux à lui, étaient fermés.

« Je suis fatigué. » il a précisé, en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant avec peine.

Wanda le regardait partir, sans rien faire.

« Tu comptes dormir ici ? » il a demandé en se retournant, sarcastique.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. » rétorqua-t-elle, avec un ton de méfiance.

« Parfait, » la voix de Tony a claqué. « Tu dormiras ici, donc, sur ce banc dégueulasse dans une rue malfamée, sûrement avec des violeurs et toutes leurs cliques. Bonne nuit Maximoff ! »

Il a tourné les talons et Wanda l'a regardé s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Elle avait froid et un peu peur de cet endroit, ses yeux examinant les alentours avec une lieur d'appréhension. Il était tard et elle était fatiguée.

* * *

Tony marchait avec un peu de mal dans la rue, ses jambes supportant avec mal son propre poids. Il y avait peu de gens maintenant et au fond, ça l'arrangeait; sa fierté n'est pas vraiment mise en valeur dans cette posture.

Il soupire, ses yeux luttant pour rester ouvert. Il a mal aux pieds, et à la tête, et au ventre et partout. Les lumières de la ville sont tellement fortes que ça lui piquent les yeux. Il se sent trébucher, mais une main le rattrape maladroitement par la taille.

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour la voir. Il regarde quelques secondes la main posée sur sa taille et il la reconnait; Maximoff.

« Le banc n'est pas assez confortable pour toi, Maximoff ? » il demande, ironique, en se tournant vers elle.

La chaleur sur sa taille s'en va et Maximoff croise les bras, la tête remontée.

« Vous pourriez me dire merci, » se vexe-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Vous seriez étalé comme une crêpe sur le sol, sans moi. »

Tony lève les yeux au ciel, continuant sa marche.

« Tu as fait du bénévolat pendant ton absence ou quoi ? » il grogne.

Wanda ne réplique pas, elle marche juste à une distance éloignée de Stark.

* * *

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence pesant. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. En arrivant à la tour, le corps de Wanda était un peu tendu mais Tony n'y prêtait pas attention.

« Les autres sont là ? » demande-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Tony marmonne un truc incompréhensible en se rendant au bar. Wanda fronce les sourcils.

« Capitaine Rogers et l'équipe sont partis en mission, mademoiselle Maximoff. » dit une vois robotisée, venant de nulle part.

Wanda sursaute et jette un regard à Tony, cherchant dans les tiroirs les bouteilles, sûrement.

« Ah oui ? Merci, euh… »

« Jarvis, pour vous servir. »

« Merci Jarvis. » dit-t-elle, timidement. Est-ce que parler à un plafond était normal ? « Stark vous a enfermé dans le plafond ou… ? »

« Jarvis est une intelligence artificielle, » claqua la voix de Tony, derrière le bar. « Je n'ai enfermé personne dans le plafond. Je suis un génie, pas un psychopathe. »

Wanda roule des yeux, toujours en train de se vanter, celui-là.

Maximoff regarde autour d'elle ; l'étage est si grand que Wanda se sent minuscule. Elle examine la pièce.

* * *

Stark jette quelques coups d'œil à Maximoff, surveillant un peu ses gestes, au cas-où elle aurait envie de lui envoyer un couteau dans la tronche.

Et quand il voit enfin la bouteille de Whisky, il ne peut s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Maximoff demande, avec un ton de reproche.

Tony l'ignore, se contentant de verser le Whisky dans son verre.

Wanda fronce les sourcils, le regard coléreux.

« Vous pensez pas que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir ? » claqua-t-elle.

Stark soupire dramatiquement et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il voit Maximoff se rapprocher.

« Je ne veux pas cohabiter avec un alcoolique, Stark. »

« Ouais et moi je ne veux pas habiter avec une chieuse, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. »

Il plante ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Wanda le fusille du regard.

« Si je peux me permettre, monsieur Stark, miss Maximoff n'a pas vraiment tort. »

Tony envoie un regard noir au plafond tandis qu'une lieur triomphante brille dans les yeux de la sokovienne.

« Tu sais que le bouton pour te désactiver me fait de l'œil, Jarvis ? »

Silence.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. »

Tony renifle en portant le verre à sa bouche.

« Vous êtes lâche, Jarvis. » soupire Wanda en secouant la tête.

Tony sourit.

« Et vous aussi, Stark. »

Tony ne souriait plus. Il fronce les sourcils, se levant brusquement.

« Ecoute bien Maximoff, » commence-t-il en avançant vers Wanda. « Je m'en contre fou de savoir d'être lâche ou non, d'accord ? Je veux juste boire, _en paix._ Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir emmené ici, compris ? »

Les yeux dans les yeux, Wanda ne baisse pas la tête.

« C'est à toi, de me dire merci. Sans moi tu seras à la rue, seule sur un putain de banc et… »

L'atmosphère était lourde, et les yeux de Wanda voyaient rouges.

« Sans vous j'aurai encore mes parents ! » coupa-t-elle, presque en criant. « Sans vous je serez toujours avec mon frère, et ma mère et mon père, chez moi ! »

Tony rit jaune.

« Arrête avec cette excuse-là bordel ! » s'écria-t-il aussi, offusqué. « C'est bon j'ai pigé, j'ai tué tes parents d'accord, je te l'accorde ! T'es contente Maximoff ? Mais change de disque ! »

Wanda ferme et ouvre la bouche, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Tony frappe la table.

« Putain ! » il ferme les yeux trente secondes, en essayant de se reprendre.

Il y a un silence.

« J'aimerai… J'aimerai aller dormir. » murmure Wanda, les yeux humides.

Tony n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

« Chambre à gauche au fond du couloir. » souffle-t-il.

Wanda murmure un vague merci, et se hâte de se diriger dans la chambre. Quand elle n'est plus là, Tony balance son verre contre le mur, et le bruit du cristal qui se brise résonne dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Wanda a du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ce matin. Elle se sent bien, malgré le soleil qui frappe son visage. Elle peine à reprendre ses esprits.

Wanda passe sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle était toujours habillée. Elle soupire, et cette nuit lui revient en tête.

« Mince. » elle murmure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Wanda ? »

Elle prend une respiration et se lève du lit. Sur la table de chevet, le réveil affiche huit heures et demi. La vielle, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la chambre. Elle était très grande et sombre. En face du lit, il y avait une commode. Wanda l'ouvra; malheureusement, les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait c'était ceux qu'elle portait, en ce moment.

Des sweats, jeans, pulls, sous-vêtements… Wanda en prit au pif.

« Jarvis ? » appela-t-elle timidement.

« Miss Maximoff. »

« Est-ce que je peux… euh me laver ? »

Elle rougit face à cette question idiote mais Jarvis semble comprendre ce qu'elle demande.

« A votre gauche, il y a une salle de bain. »

Wanda bafouille des pardons et des mercis, en se rendant dans la salle. Elle pose ses habits sur le coin du rebord du lavabo, et se fixe dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux sont toujours pareils, et son visage aussi. Elle a des cernes sous ses yeux, et la peau pâle, un peu. Elle haït se regarder. Elle passe rapidement sous la douche.

Wanda aime prendre une douche bien chaude, ça la réconforte. L'eau glisse sur sa peau, et ça un effet apaisant.

Elle se sèche les cheveux et son corps rapidement, met un pull un peu trop grand pour elle, et un jean. C'est inconfortable au début, c'est diffèrent des robes et des jupes, mais le fait que la matière lui colle les jambes disparaît quelques minutes après.

Quand elle ouvre sa porte, elle jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. C'est silencieux. Wanda décide d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine.

La cuisine est grande avec beaucoup d'espace. Mais elle est vide.

Wanda se racle la gorge.

« Jarvis ? Où es Stark ? »

La voix robotisée ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« Dans son laboratoire, miss Maximoff. »

Elle hoche la tête, remerciant le programme. Puis elle hésite.

« Qu'est-ce que Stark prend, au petit déjeuner ? »

C'était ridicule.

« Un café et des œufs brouillés, mademoiselle Maximoff. »

« D'accord… »

Silence.

« Tu peux me dire comment on fait ça ? »

* * *

Wanda avait failli brûler la cuisine. Deux fois.

« Miss Maximoff, vous êtes sûre que je ne dois pas appeler monsieur Stark ? »

Wanda en train de verser de l'eau chaude dans une tasse, écarquilla les yeux.

« Non non, Jaris ! Tout se passe très bien. »

« Les œufs sont en train de cramer, mademoiselle. »

Maximoff jura. Avec un geste de son poignet, la poêle l'évita, entourée d'une fumée rouge. Elle le mit sur un sous de plat. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Si ça ce n'est pas des professionnels de la cuisine ça, c'est que je m'y connait rien ! » rit Wanda.

« Avec tout mon respect, mademoiselle Maximoff, vous y connaissez rien. »

« Merci pour les encourageants, Jarvis. » marmonne-t-elle, en prenant un plateau.

Wanda mit les œufs – pas cramés ! – dans une assiette, qu'elle mit sur le plateau. Elle rajouta des couverts, une serviette et la tasse de café. Wanda, les mains sur sa taille, regardait fièrement son travail.

« Si ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre ça ! »

Elle souriait vraiment.

« Monsieur Stark se trouve dans le laboratoire, à l'étage du dessus, première porte à droite. »

« Merci Jarvis ! Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. »

« C'était un vrai plaisir d'avoir failli brûler la cuisine avec vous, miss Maximoff. »

Wanda rougit.

Elle fit l'éviter le plateau, ayant peur de le renverser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher son travail. Et dire que c'était pour Stark.

Wanda ouvrit doucement la porte du laboratoire, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Stark, bougeant de gauche à droite, entouré de ses robots.

« J'aimerai mettre plus de vitesse dans l'armure, bande de nœud ! Pas changer la couleur ! » commença à s'énerver Stark. « Vous parlez quelle langue ?! »

« Monsieur… » essaya un robot.

En réponse, Tony grogna.

« Il y a une nouvelle arrivante. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, en se retournant.

« Maximoff ? » il demanda, pas sûr de lui. Il vit le plateau. Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

Wanda était à côté de la porte, le plus proche possible, comme si elle essayait de passer à travers. Elle avait les joues rouges, comme le plateau en l'lévitation, d'ailleurs. Tony lui fait signe de se rapprocher, pendant qu'il se déplaça jusqu'au bureau.

Maximoff s'approcha prudemment. Stark appuya sur un bouton et les robots s'éteignirent.

« Voilà, comme ça, on sera tranquille. » il dit, en poussant tout le bordel sur son bureau.

Wanda ne dit rien.

« C'est gentil à toi, d'avoir fait _ça._ »

Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau.

« Oh, c'est rien, l'idée m'ait venu comme ça. »

Tony la regarda de manière suspecte.

« Tu l'as pas empoisonné, au moins ? »

Wanda fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. » se vexa-t-elle. « Vous pouvez demander à Javis. »

Stark savait que si il demandait, ça prouverait le manque de confiance qu'il avait envers elle. Ce manque de confiance il l'avait, bien entendu, mais Wanda faisait des efforts, alors lui aussi, il devait en faire.

« Non c'est bon, je plaisantais. »

Pas vraiment.

Ils s'assoient en silence, face à face.

« Tu ne t'ais rien pris ? » Tony demanda, un sourcil haussé.

Wanda ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait.

« Je n'avais pas faim. » ment-t-elle, en remettant une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

Stark roule des yeux, et approche le plateau vers Maximoff.

« On partage. »

Ils ont partagé. Le déjeuner se passa en silence. Wanda s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors, vous bossez sur quoi ? » elle demande, prenant une bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

Tony boit une gorgée de son café.

« Sur l'armure, pour améliorer sa vitesse, » dit-t-il. « Ne me vouvoie pas, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux. »

Wanda rit un peu.

« D'accord. Ça fait combien temps que tu travailles dessus ? »

Stark trouvait ça touchant qu'elle se force à s'intéresser à la science.

« Oh, quelques heures. » glissa-t-il rapidement.

Wanda fronça les sourcils.

« Quelques heures du genre toute la nuit ? »

Tony grimace.

« Ouais. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

Stark hausse les épaules.

« Les génies les plus connues ne dorment pas,» Elle roule des yeux. « Et toi ? Bien dormi ? »

Il lui jette un coup d'œil. Et son regard reste bloqué sur ses vêtements. Wanda dût s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis désolée, » elle essaya de cacher sa gêne. « Je n'avais pas de vêtement et.. »

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave. » coupa-t-il rapidement en la regardant.

Il se racle la gorge.

« C'était à Pepper. »

Il essaie d'avoir l'air détaché.

« Oh. » Wanda ne sait pas quoi dire. « Elle a dû les oublier. »

« Ou elle était tellement pressée de passer la porte qu'elle s'en foutait. » lança Tony, sarcastique, en pointant les yeux dans les siens.

Wanda n'avait plus faim.

« Je te passerais de l'argent pour que t'ailles t'acheter des trucs. »

 _Ça fera moins mal._

« Non, c'est bon, » Wanda était gênée. « Pas la peine. »

« J'insiste. »

 _S'il te plait._

Tony pensait trop fort. Wanda eut un sourire triste.

« J'irai cette après-midi. »

« D'accord. »

 _Merci._

* * *

« T'es sûr que tu veux y aller seule ? » Tony redemande, un verre dans ses mains.

Cette fois, Wanda n'a rien dit, pour le verre et tout ça. D'un accord silencieux, ils ont décidé d'oublier la soirée d'hier, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'était toujours fragile, si fragile qu'ils réfléchissaient toujours avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais ils essayaient et au fond, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

« Oui, » elle hoche la tête, en mettant son blouson. « Je suis grande, tu sais. »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« Et je peux me défendre toute seule. »

Carrément; une grimace tordit le visage de Stark en se souvenant. Face à la tête de Tony, les lèvres de Wanda se soulèvent, un peu.

« Tiens. » Stark fouille dans ses poches et lui lance un téléphone. Wanda le rattrape, avec un peu de mal ; elle lui envoie un regard noir.

« Merci. »

« Ouais, » Tony s'approche d'elle. « Au cas où. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »

La respiration de Wanda se bloque, et Tony jure dans sa tête ; _t'es trop con, mec._

« J'ai cru un instant que tu avais peur pour moi. » rit nerveusement Wanda.

Tony sourit.

« N'espère pas trop. »

* * *

« Monsieur Stark, vous avez un appel du Capitaine Rogers. »

Tony grogne des mots incompréhensibles, en train de bricoler un nouveau jouet.

« Prends-le. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Steve s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Tony ? »

« Non, c'est Fury, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il entend Rogers soupirer.

« Toujours en train de faire l'imbécile, hein. »

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix.

« Ouais, et toi ? Toujours en train de gueuler après les nouveaux ? »

Steve rit un peu.

« C'est plutôt Natasha, » avoua-t-il. « Tu l'as verré…J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut les tuer un par un. »

Tony sourit.

« Ca m'étonne pas. » Il y a un silence. « Vous devez bien vous faire chier, sans moi. »

Rogers renifle.

« Langage. »

Stark lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu t'en sors, tout seul ? » Steve demande finalement, le ton sérieux.

Tony prend son temps pour répondre.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment tout seul. »

Il peut imaginer Rogers froncer les sourcils.

« Qui ? » il demande juste.

« Qui, quoi, où… » râla Stark. « Quelle importance ? »

Steve ne répond pas.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous. »

Silence.

« Même Romanoff ? » il demande, un sourcil haussé.

Steve rit un peu.

« Même Natasha. »

« Ah ouais, » soupire-t-il. « Je ne savais pas que la situation était grave à ce point. »

« La mission est bientôt finie. » annonce Captain America. « On rentre bientôt, si on a de la chance. »

 _Et si moi j'ai pas de chance, vous rentrez bientôt,_ pensa Tony. Il change de sujet.

« Des nouvelles de Legolas ? Il la savoure, sa retraite ? »

Steve soupire.

« Il a un peu de mal, d'après Natasha, » avoue Rogers. « Il s'en veut un peu. Pour le gars Maximoff. »

« J'imagine. »

Silence. Stark peut sentir l'hésitation de Rogers, même à travers le conduit.

« Ecoute Tony, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service. »

« Ah ouais ? T'apprendre internet ? Te donner des cours de drague ? »

Steve le réprimande, parce que c'est du sérieux cette fois, et qu'il faut, être sérieux, pour une fois. Il lui demande si il peut le faire, et Tony se vexe, évidemment. Steve en a un peu marre de lui, de Stark, mais au fond, c'est un gars qui fait partie de la famille, même si il reste cloîtré à la tour.

Tony lui dit d'accoucher, qu'il a pas que ça à faire, et qu'il est vraiment chiant Rogers.

« J'ai besoin qu'on retrouve Wanda Maximoff pour… »

« Pour la donner à Fury et tout le bordel, c'est ça ? » coupa le milliardaire, les sourcils froncés.

Peut-être que Stark a été un peu dur, et merde, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de cette fille. Stark vit depuis quelques heures en colocation avec cette fille, et c'est dur, de s'obliger à se la fermer, rien faire qu'il puisse la blesser pour pas qu'il reçoive un couteau dans la tronche. Même si la situation est un peu mieux, entre eux deux, c'est tendu. Tellement tendu qu'il a du mal à respirer. Il est en overdose de Wanda Maximoff.

« Non, » la voix ferme de Steve le ramène sur terre, pendant une seconde. « Natasha pense que si Clint pouvait lui parler, il irait mieux. »

« Natasha a des idées stupides, parfois. »

« Elle sera heureuse de le savoir. » rit Steve.

Tony marmonne un truc dans sa barbe.

« Si Legolas a besoin de parler à la fille Maximoff, c'est qu'il est pas aussi bien que ça en a l'air. » remarqua Stark.

« Ouais, » Steve soupire. « Je crois qu'il évite d'en parler à Natasha, mais vu qu'elle le connaît bien… »

« Et que c'est une professionnelle de l'espionnage… » plaça sarcastiquement Tony.

« C'est raté pour Barton. »

« Je dirais même que c'est carrément foiré pour lui. »

Steve souffle.

« Alors ? »

Tony ne répond pas maintenant.

« Très bien. » soupire Stark.

Il peut voir le sourire de Rogers.

« Et je fais ça juste pour voir la tronche de Romanoff, quand elle aura su que j'ai aidé. » défendit Tony.

* * *

Wanda n'avait jamais aimé être entourée de monde. C'était oppressant, stressant. Elle se dépêchait d'acheter quelques fringues ici par-là, sans plus. Elle essayait de faire le plus vite possible.

Peut-être qu'on fond, ça l'a dérangeait que Stark lui paye toutes ces choses. Y'avait comme une impression de dépendance dans sa poitrine, qui lui donnait des coups dans le cœur. C'était douloureux.

Wanda sentait que leur relation s'améliorait, du moins, elle avait l'impression, même si ils faisaient un peu semblant: non, ils jouaient le jeu. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps elle est tombée au fond du trou; elle habite avec Stark, l'homme qu'elle a détesté toute sa vie. _Mince Wanda, qu'est-ce que t'as fait?_

Un sentiment de trahison se répandait dans ses veines.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?_

* * *

Quand Wanda rentre à la tour, elle se sent soulagée. Elle pose les quelques sacs d'achat, enlève son blouson, et regarde les pièces, pour trouver Stark.

Nulle part. Il doit être dans son laboratoire, encore.

Elle soupire, un peu de soulagement, mais de fatigue. Elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé, enlevant à la va-vite ses bottes, pour aussitôt s'allonger sur le canapé.

Ses yeux se ferment lentement, son corps se détend et…

 _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?_

* * *

Dîtes-moi si **la suite** vous intéresse!


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaît. Un peu courte, mais elle est sortie vite ahah.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wanda se réveille à cause des cris dans sa tête. Elle a un peu de mal à se lever, à respirer; les cris ne s'estompent toujours pas.

C'était déjà arrivé, plusieurs fois, sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Parfois, son pouvoir n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et même Wanda, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Les voix, c'est les cris des autres. C'est carrément affreux et presque impossible à supporter, toute cette douleur et tous ses regrets. Dans ces cas-là, Wanda a juste envie de mourir.

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains, et se tire les cheveux. Elle essaie de se concentrer, car c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire sa crise, et que en ce moment, c'est sa propre douleur mélangée à celle des autres qui se fait entendre. Et ça fait tellement mal.

Pietro il était toujours à ses côtés, dans ces moments-là. Il pensait à des souvenirs agréables, heureux, pour que Wanda se concentre juste sur ça. Et ça fonctionnait.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était mort. Et à cet instant, elle peut revoir ce passage en boucle, et c'est vraiment une torture.

Ses mains quittent ses cheveux pour aller jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle essaie de se les boucher, comme si ça permettrait qu'elle ne les entende plus ; mais ça marche pas, ça marche jamais. Les voix, elles sont à l'intérieur, au plus profond des gens. Et pourtant Wanda avait l'impression que tout le monde les gueulent dans ses oreilles.

C'était trop fort, cette fois ; c'était trop dur, pour elle. Surtout en ce moment. Ses joues sont baignées de larmes. Quelques sanglots s'échappent mais elle ne peut rien. Elle veut juste que ça s'arrête, juste pour cette fois, s'il vous plait, arrêtez ça.

Oo-oO

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Pepper ? demande Tony, exaspéré.

Pepper, elle ne cille pas. Debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, habillé d'une robe blanche qui fait ressortir ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus brillent un peu.

Pepper, elle garde patience, peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle a l'habitude, avec lui. Elle se rapproche.

\- Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien, Tony.

C'est pas faute de lui avoir envoyé des dizaines de messages, ces dernières semaines. Pepper s'inquiète et même si c'est un peu dur en ce moment, entre elle et Tony, elle veut s'avoir si il tient toujours la route.

Tony, il roule des yeux, et dans sa main, il serre fort son stylo.

\- Parfaitement bien, il sourit faussement. J'ai même eu la chance d'avoir réalisé que pleins de morts étaient en partie à cause de moi, des jeunes, des enfants, et même carrément une ville entière. Et en plus de ça, je me suis fait larguer.

Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Pepper.

\- Alors oui, je vais parfaitement bien, merci d'avoir posé la question.

La respiration de Pepper se bloque, elle s'apprête à répondre doucement, mais Jarvis l'interrompt.

\- Monsieur Stark, je peux détecter une forte agitation dans le salon ainsi que les battements de cœur de mademoiselle Maximoff, qui sont plus que la normale puisse le permettre.

Il y a un moment de flottement où Pepper fronce les sourcils.

\- Wanda Maximoff ? elle demande, confuse, mais sa question reste sans réponse.

Stark s'était déjà précipité vers l'ascenseur, craignant le pire. Il savait que Wanda était rentrée il y a déjà deux heures, Jarvis l'avait prévenu, et d'après l'intelligence artificielle, elle était en train de dormir. Apparemment, elle s'était réveillée.

Pepper se précipite à la suite de Tony, confuse. Dans l'ascenseur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de demander des explications à Stark.

\- Pas maintenant.

Sa voix sonnait place à aucune discussion sur le sujet.

* * *

Et la porte s'ouvre sur le salon. La première chose qui les choque, c'est le rouge. Tous les meubles sont en l'lévitation, flottant dans les airs, entourés d'une fumée rouge. Pepper, elle aurait trouvé ça magnifique si la situation n'était pas si grave.

\- Maximoff ? appelle-t-il, en avançant sans retenue dans la pièce.

Pepper, elle peut jurer d'avoir vu les yeux de l'homme briller d'inquiétude. Elle s'avance prudemment.

Quand Tony attend les sanglots, il se précipite vers le canapé. Pepper suit derrière, évitant quelques meubles.

Wanda est par terre, les jambes remontées jusqu'à son torse, s'appuyant sur le canapé. Ses mains sont entourées d'un nuage rouge sang, bouchant ses oreilles. Elle a les yeux fermés, fort.

Stark accourt vers elle, mais arrivé à quelques que mètres, Wanda se mit à crier et les meubles s'agitent. L'atmosphère est tellement oppressante que Pepper a du mal à respirer.

\- D'accord, d'accord, souffle Tony, les mains en l'air, comme pour se rendre. Je recule.

Wanda a arrêté de crier.

\- Tu vois Wanda ? Je suis loin de toi.

Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle l'entend, mais les meubles aussi ont arrêtés des bouger dans tous les sens. Il continue.

Derrière, Pepper regarde, un peu choquée et complètement inquiète.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien, rassure-t-il doucement. Personne ne va te faire de mal, tu comprends ?

Wanda essaie un maximum de se concentrer sur sa voix, mais elle paraît tellement faible face à toutes les autres.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, il continue, tu es en sécurité.

Il peut jurer avoir vu Wanda hocher la tête, un petit peu. L'atmosphère est moins lourde. Il fait quelque pas vers elle ; un, deux, trois. Il guette sa réaction.

\- Une fois, quand j'étais gosse, j'ai sauté du deuxième étage pour faire comme Superman. Ça n'a pas trop marché.

Wanda a arrêté de sangloter.

\- Le bon truc, c'est que j'ai pu manger des frites et des glaces tous les jours, à l'hôpital. Un mal pour un bien, hein ?

La respiration de Wanda est devenue plus régulière, plus calme.

\- Je n'ai pas été à l'école pendant deux semaines. Je crois que ça avait été les deux semaines les plus cools de ma vie ; avec les frites et tout ça. Je pouvais même me lever à l'heure que je voulais.

Certains meubles se sont reposés, avec fracas. Tony continua ; il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Quand je suis retourné à l'école, tout le monde prenait soin de moi, avec mes béquilles et tout ça. J'avais l'impression d'être le roi de l'école, tu vois ?

La fumée qui s'était dispersée presque dans tout l'étage revient vers les mains de Wanda, reposant les objets sur son passage ; plus doucement, cette fois.

\- Je me suis senti important. Aimé. Et je crois que c'est pour ça, que j'étais content d'avoir sauté par la fenêtre.

L'atmosphère était devenue légère.

\- Un mal pour un bien, il répète.

Là, tout ce qu'il y avait de rouge ou de volant s'en va. La pièce est un peu en bazar, mais ça, Tony s'en fiche un peu. Il franchit les derniers pas entre lui et Maximoff.

La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est que ses joues et ses cils sont vraiment mouillés. Quelques cheveux bruns viennent se coller à son visage. Elle dort.

Tony passe un bras sous son dos et ses genoux, et il la soulève, assez facilement.

Sa tête vient se nicher sur son torse. Quand il se retourne, Pepper a l'air complètement paumée, et elle a les yeux qui brillent. Son regard passe sur Wanda et sur Tony. Elle ouvre la bouche mais Tony l'arrête.

\- Pas de questions, d'accord ?

Il se dirige dans le couloir, et essaie avec tant bien de mal d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Maximoff. Au final, il demande à Jarvis de l'ouvrir.

Tony essaie de poser le plus délicatement possible Wanda, sur le lit. Il fait attention que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent pas, et que sa respiration soit calme. Faut dire, Stark n'a pas trop l'habitude, de bercer les gens ou même de s'occuper d'eux. Stark, il n'a même pas l'habitude de s'occuper de lui.

Oo-oO

Quand Tony revient dans le salon, il peut voir Pepper, assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Il soupire.

\- Je sais que je te dois des explications, et même si j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire.

Pepper, elle fronce les sourcils, mais elle ne le regarde pas. Elle ne bouge pas.

\- Tu étais inquiet pour elle, dit Pepper d'une voix absente. Je l'ai vu.

C'est au tour de Stark, de froncer les sourcils.

\- J'étais inquiet pour la tour. La reconstruire ne fait pas partie de mes projets.

Elle ne dit rien.

\- Ce n'est pas mes affaires, continue Pepper.

La femme se tourne vers Tony.

\- C'est qu'il y a entre vous deux, précise Pepper, doucement.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, crache presque Stark. Je lui dois une dette, c'est tout.

Les yeux de la femme débordent de compassion, quand elle le regarde. Pepper ne parle pas, mais Tony a l'impression que ses yeux le font pour elle. Et c'est presque douloureux pour lui, comment elle le regarde. Y'a un peu de pitié, et Tony se sent comme un gosse, face à elle.

Pepper se contente de se lever, et de soupirer en même temps. Elle n'a plus rien à dire, et elle se sent un peu rassurée ; Pepper n'a plus à veiller sur Tony, elle est presque sûre que Wanda le ferra à sa place. En tout cas, elle l'espère de tout son cœur.

Avant de franchir la porte de l'ascenseur, Pepper murmure :

\- Ne gâche pas tout.

Et dans la tête de Stark, cette phrase est imprimée comme une marque au fer rouge.

* * *

Laisser une **review** , si **la suite** vous intéresse!


End file.
